The Kingpin of Japan
by WDCain Man
Summary: Genma made the mistake and took Ranma to train in South Town. Geese finds them and raises Ranma to become the world's most powerful crime lord.


_**From: WDCain Man  
**__**Subject: [Ranma ½/King of Fighters][FanFic] The Kingpin of Japan**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ranma was created by Rumiko Takahashi while the King of Fighters belongs to SNK-Playmore. None of these characters were used with permission.

Greetings people, time for another WDCain Man villain masterpiece. There just aren't enough 'Evil Ranma' stories out there. The first one I did was in my fic 'Darth Maul: of Siths and Sailors'. There I made Ranma into a cruel, cold, and ruthless fighter who was a real kick to write. I just dig silent yet deadly characters (guys like Vampire Hunter D, Vicious, ect…) but if you've been following how I write, you'll know that I hate following the same idea. So this time, I've decided to make Ranma into a crime boss. This whole fic was inspired after I saw 'Daredevil' which is a killer crime flick. Originally, I was going to have Wilson Fisk himself raise Ranma but I chose to ditch that idea. After I watched 'Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture' on DVD, I just thought how cool it would be to have Geese Howard raise Ranma and that brought this story into motion. It's kind of cool that this is the second fic inspired by a Marvel movie, the first one was having Carrot Glace turn into the Green Goblin in my fic 'Green With Evil.'

Now don't worry, this fic focuses more on the animes than the games so don't fret if you haven't played them all. All you need to know is that Geese Howard is the ruthless King of South Town, one of the most brilliant crime bosses ever as well as a killer martial artist who defiantly ranks up in the world's top twenty fighters, maybe even the top ten. He's also one of the poorest excuses of a father since Gendo Ikari. Geese just doesn't give a damn about his son, Rock, and actually sent him off to live with his arch-enemy, Terry Bogard because he didn't want to waste the time. What makes Geese so cool is that he's not one of those badguys loaded with wimpy morals and such. He's cold, ruthless, and quite the $$ kicker.

The only other fic I've read with Ranma being raised by Geese is this neat fic called 'Ranma: Magatama No Chaos' but the problem with that fic is that it's a bit rushed and the reader is required to know quite a bit about the KOF games to understand it (which is no problem for me). I plan to spread this story out quite a bit into several different story-archs without really focusing on the games. But as I said earlier, it would help if you've seen the animes. After the first three or so chapters, I'll be out of the King of Fighters story and start writing about Ranma's quest to be the most powerful crime lord in Japan. Like all my other works, this story is going to crossover in practically any anime series. The timeframe for this story is simple: Ranma is six years old, going under the Neko-Ken. It's been five years since Geese killed Jeff Bogard and it won't be another five years until Terry Bogard kicks Geese's $$ with the Hurricane Punch. So sit back and enjoy another WDCain Man villain masterpiece!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The Kingpin of Japan**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Taken Into Darkness**_

**XXXXXXX**

The city of South Town, U.S.A.

Geese Howard was not in a good mood. He was just coming back from a meeting with the mayor over hosting the next King of Fighters Tournament in the city. Geese had ordered his limo driver to take him back the main center of his empire, Geese Tower, when his wife called him on his cell phone.

"See here Marie," Geese growled. "For the last time, I will not grant you a divorce! You swore before God Almighty to love, honor, and cherish me till death and I fully intend to hold you to that oath. Now before you think about using your family's money to start a lawsuit, you should ponder on one certain thought: Which of my enemies will kill Rock if he's no longer within my protection? My formal boss, Mr. Big? My bother, Wolfgang Krauser? Or what about your brother, Kain Heinlein? He certainly wouldn't mind killing Rock and you know it."

On the other side of the line, Maria wept. Everything Geese had just said was true. Marrying Geese had bought her many enemies. "D-Damnit Geese, this isn't right! It doesn't matter who his father's enemies are, he should still be loved his parents! He's our son, you monster! You haven't seen him in over six months! Rock should be with his parents, not be taken care of by a host of maids and servants!"

"Enough Marie," Geese cut her off. "This discussion is over. You are my wife and Rock will continue to live with the servants in Geese Tower. Now deal with problems you can handle such as what to say to your parents when they learn they can't see their grandson." He hung up and put the phone back in his jacket pocket. Marie was growing into such a troublesome woman lately. But as long as Rock was 'safe' in his apartment in Geese Tower, Marie wouldn't present too much of a problem.

His thoughts went back to his son, Rock Howard. The boy was born strong, but Geese had made the mistake of putting the boy in the servants' care. Rock would have made an excellent heir to the Geese empire but there would have been problems training the boy. Without the hardships needed to make the boy stronger, he was growing up to be as weak as his mother. Maria had clearly stated that if Geese ever trained their son to be like him, she would actually go to her violent brother for help in 'saving' Rock. Going up against Heinlein right now would be too costly for his organization.

But an heir would be most helpful for Geese. Not just anyone would do however, only a certain someone would be worthy of his teachings. Geese's knowledge of both the art and the criminal underworld were immense. These lessons were only meant to be taught to someone like… Geese himself.

Geese reached for the intercom for his driver. "Trapper, drive through South Town Park until I tell you to return to Geese Tower."

"Yes sir," came the automatic reply.

Geese laid back and thought of his problem. For twenty minutes he wondered and pondered how to choose a successor. Only someone with a hunger of power and a heart full of hate would be acceptable. The King of South Town would need someone just like he was when he was younger.

His mind drifted back to when his father, Rudolph Howard, had abandoned his son, Geese, and his wife in America for a woman of the Krauser family. Not long after, Geese's mother's health began declining. Geese was unable to do anything to help her. He could not buy any medicine; nor could he take her to a doctor. All he could do was just stand by and watch his mother die whimpering over her husband for leaving her. That was when the last light of grace went out of Geese's life. Consumed by vengeance, Geese used every cunning and treacherous method he had to make it to Germany's Stroheim Castle so he could kill his father.

Geese looked over to his tinted window and saw his reflection. He was a handsome man now, with a strong and firm jaw. His skin had a bronze tan that matched his golden hair. But in the past, once he arrived at Stroheim Castle, he was filthy with blood like a savage wild. The journey there was difficult and during that hardship, Geese had forgotten every good thing his mother ever taught him. His revenge went unanswered after he confronted his father in the garden where his half-brother Wolfgang soundly beat him. Their father, oddly enough, allowed Geese to remain at the castle where he was instructed in the Stroheim fighting style as well as political maneuvering, a quality the Kruaser family considered more valuable than anything outside of combat. During those years, Geese found himself enjoying the life of luxury in the manor where he was given anything he wanted. Hundreds of opportunities presented themselves to him: Crime organization, business management, and combat techniques that surpassed anything else in the world.

But once Wolfgang killed their father on his sixteenth birthday, the new Earl of Stroheim promptly kicked Geese out on his ass. It took him over fifteen years of working for the mafia boss, Mr. Big, but Geese Howard eventually took control of the massive South Town by both economical and criminal means. He was even able to reduce his formal boss to become his own lackey. Thus Geese Howard became the most powerful man in the vast city.

Now all Geese wanted was a true apprentice he could teach everything he knew to. But where could he find such a man?

"PAPA! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Geese snapped out of his inner monologue. He reached for the intercom button. "Trapper, pull the limo over."

"Yes sir," Trapper replied without a second thought.

Geese rolled down his window and focused onto the screams. It wasn't strange to hear screaming in this city, but meowing?

His curiosity tweaked, Geese stepped out of his large limo. "Wait here until I come back," he ordered Trapper.

"Understood sir."

Without looking back, Geese walked through the park. The screams were getting louder as he passed the green scenery towards the center of the sounds. Soon Geese came upon a most peculiar sight. There was a pudgy bald man in a dogi standing over some sort of pit with a lid closed over the entrance. In the pit, a boy screamed while what seemed to be hundreds of cats clawed at him. He spotted a small booklet on the ground, far away from the pit. Ignoring the screams from the pit, Geese picked the booklet up. Reading the manual titled 'The Neko Ken And You', Geese Howard was actually quite surprised reading it from beginning to end. The technique sounded very useful, augmented speed and agility with chi powered claws would make anyone quite powerful. Than Geese found that the last two pages were stuck together; breaking them free of each other, Geese found what the problem was with the technique.

Geese couldn't stop blinking. He looked over to the pit where the pudgy man was screaming for his son to 'stop being a woman'. The boy's reply was quite natural.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT, PAPA! AHHHH! AHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Genma frowned. "Ranma, stop screaming like a girl and master that technique already!"

Geese tossed the small booklet away and found what he was seeing became more and more stranger. Obviously the fat man was the father and sensei of this 'Ranma'. But that was impossible. This fat slob could not honestly be so stupid as to train his student in a life threatening technique just after reading some of a manual. The screams continued from the pit. Geese continued looking at the scene with a disbelieving eye. Never in his life had he met such an idiotic teacher.

Growing tired of the moron, Geese turned to leave back to his limo. Most likely, this 'Ranma' would die within a couple of days of this training. Geese had better things to concern himself than a suffering child. He had to find someone who was like him to train as his heir.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, GENMA SAOTOME!"

Geese stopped dead in his tracks as the memories came flooding back. A son betrayed by his father. Suffering horribly due to the self-serving parent. Than his own cry of hatred: 'Damn you to hell, Rudolph Krauser!'

Geese smiled. He had found his apprentice.

He walked back towards the pudgy man who continued screaming at his son to stop being weak. Geese walked right up to Genma's back. No doubt about it, this was going to be fun.

"Training your son, huh?" Geese cheerfully asked with a smile not unlike the Devil's.

"Gaaaa!" Genma jumped up and took a fighting stance. "W-Who are you?" he stuttered. No one except the dreaded master was able to sneak up on him like that. Genma took in the stranger's face. He had a powerful build and the light gray clothes of a businessman. It was obvious with the three piece suit the man was wearing costed more than what Genma used to feed his son for the last three months. Genma took a closer look at this man and saw he was indeed a useless gaijin like all of these stupid Americans. American's could only fight from behind atomic bombs and machine guns. They were all cowards who didn't know the slightest thing about the path of the fists.

So why was Genma picking up so much chi from him?

This stranger was easily as powerful as the dreaded master but that was impossible. He was just a weak American!

The King of South Town smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Geese Howard. I hope you don't mind me watching you train your child, Genma Saotome. Your son has caught my interest."

Another scream from the pit. "Papa! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Genma frowned at his cowardly son and chose to listen to the gaijin. They were all very rich and foolishly spent their money on a moment's notice. "Really? I'm flattered. Ranma is being trained in the ultimate style, Anything Goes." Genma smiled like a hungry cat. He was wondering how much he could sell his son for this time. "You obviously are an upstanding gai… businessman, Mr. Howard. Tell me, do you have a daughter? I have a good feeling that my son would make any young American whor… lady a fine husband."

Geese couldn't help smiling. This fat fellow really was as stupid as he thought. "Actually, I do have an 'adopted' girl I took in off the streets. Her name is Lily McGuire but I'm afraid she isn't going to marry. Ever."

Genma shrugged. "Than how about a son? Ranma is always ready for a change of lifestyles."

Geese went slackjaw. This guy really was as greedy as he thought. "While I do have a son, I don't plan to engage any of my… children with Ranma. I would however, like to take Ranma under my wing. I have a feeling that he would a perfect apprentice for me."

Genma was already counting the money he would get this time. "Well than Mr. Howard, I'm afraid Ranma is already the heir to the Anything Goes style and I can't let him go unless I'm paid more than full."

Geese clenched his hands into fists and began channeling his massive chi. "I have the perfect price, Mr. Saotome: Free of all charges. REPPUKEN!" Geese swung his fist, causing a massive white energy steam heading straight for the fat man. It struck him point blank. Genma skidded twenty feet on the empty park ground.

Genma barely mustered the strength to stand up. He had at least six broken ribs from that one hit. Genma couldn't believe anyone could muster such a massive blast except for the dreaded master. He struggled to remain on his feet but the pain from his ribs fought him tooth and nail. "T-T-that was… impossible. That blast… too immense from one so… young. W-w-who trained you, Howard?"

Geese smiled. It was most enjoyable to tell a low class martial artist that he was trained not only in the formidable Hakkyoku-Seiken style but also the deadly Stroheim school. "I'm actually an expert in two different styles. If you are any kind of teacher, surely you've heard of at least one of these: The Hakkyoku-Seiken and Stroheim schools of combat!"

Fear lit up in Genma's eyes. "S-S-Stroheim?! T-t-the fighting style mastered by the Earl of Stroheim, the Emperor of Darkness, Wolfgang Krauser?!"

Geese grinned evilly. "Ah, I see you have heard of my younger brother, Wolfgang. He is a rather impressive fighter, isn't he?"

Genma was so scared, he couldn't even answer the question. This gaijin was the brother of Wolfgang Krauser? Genma remembered those stormy nights when he and his friend Soun trained under Happosai. On those nights, Happosai would gather his two students around the fire and tell them stories of the greatest fighters in the world. But there was one man that even Happosai himself would tremble at the mere mention of his name. The man known as the Earl of Stroheim was one of the most feared fighters alive. He was even greater than Happosai himself.

No doubt about it, the odds were not in Genma's favor.

Genma glared at his foe. "I-I won't let you take my son, monster." He hacked out blood after every other word.

Geese pleasantly chuckled. "Monster? Me? This coming from a father who would engage his young son to another boy? In many circles of society, you would be the one that is considered a monster."

Genma used the conversation to his favor by using the time to actually push several broken bones back in place in his chest. Genma pushed harder on his chest, hoping Geese would not realize what he was doing. "I… would have… stolen Ranma back… before anything happened." One bone fixed, five left. "I would do anything… to make Ranma into… a great martial artist. T-The best… in the world. Not a murderer like the… Stroheim school creates." Two bones back in place.

Geese took a step forward which scared the already injured Genma. "True. All students of our school do become dangerous fighters who kill without thought but that shouldn't offend you. Look at how you've been training the boy for example. He's already on his way to become a killer."

*crick* Another rib was popped back. Genma prayed Geese hadn't heard it. "What… do you mean?"

"The Neko Ken. Have you really taken the time to understand what the technique is? Its goal is to make the user fight with the same ferocity and savagery of a jungle cat."

*pop* Four ribs fixed. "That… is correct," Genma faked a pause so as not to let Geese know about his already renewing strength. "What… is your point?"

Geese smiled. "Have you ever, in your entire life as a 'martial artist,'" he added sarcastically, "seen a cat leave its enemies alive? Nature isn't about fighting but killing. All this training will make Ranma into a better killer. Now I think that if he's going to be trained as a killer, he might as well be instructed by one. Really Saotome, it's only logical that I train him if you think about it."

Genma gasped, whether from the fifth rib now in place or from the shocking realization is unknown. "Good lord, I have been training him like that," Genma whispered incredulously. Ever since he started training Ranma in the Neko Ken, the boy was becoming more and more hateful towards him and even strangers. Genma listened in on his son's screams. Every other word swore that Ranma truly wanted to kill him. Geese was right. Genma was turning his son into a killer. This training had to be stopped immediately.

That is, if he could get Ranma away from this evil gaijin.

Genma glared at his foe as he pushed the last rib back into its original spot. It was now or never. All the seals on his forbidden techniques had to be removed for the sake of his son. Genma briefly curse himself for breaking his vows to never use these horrifying techniques again. His honor had to be sacrifice for this battle though. In a fight against even a novice of the Stroheim School was too dangerous to hold anything back. He charged at Geese who was startled that Genma was so fast with six broken ribs.

"Moko Kaimon Ha!" Genma lashed out with a glowing foot that was aimed at Geese's head. Too bad the King of South Town caught it just inches away from his cranium.

"A chi powered kick." He said simply. "A surprisingly large amount of chi compacted here. Not bad," he tossed Genma several feet away who landed on his feet. "Show me more," Geese beckoned.

Genma folded his arms as the air around them began to shiver.

Geese raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Using your chi to remove the air around an oval shaped space. A devastating attack for the enemy but costing the user little in energy. It appears you're not as much of a failure as I thought Saotome."

Genma growled. Geese had to be stopped. "For my life. For the sake of our art. For Ranma's future. Taste the vacuum blades!" He threw the twin sharp blasts at Geese.

Geese smiled. "Too slow." He rolled over to the right, allowing the vacuum Blades to pass the spot where he was. The tree that stood ten feet behind where Geese was had the upper half slashed off. The bulk of the tree slid to the ground, causing a loud boom that echoed throughout the park.

Geese came out of his roll. "REPPUKEN!"

Genma hopped out of the path of the Violent Wave attack. The ground that he was at was turn into hundreds of large chucks that went flying through the air. Bits of grass landed on Genma's head and dirt now clung to his dogi. The gaijin's suit didn't have a single smudge on it. Genma cursed at his own weakness. He could never hope to out power Geese but perhaps stealth and cunning would win where his strength failed.

"I haven't used this teleportation technique in years but you changed all that Geese. Now behold the Umisenken style!" Genma's shape began to shiver slightly and within a second, vanished totally.

Geese was shocked. Genma was truly gone! But such a technique should not have been possible. Geese took in his surroundings hoping to find his lost target. He drowned out Ranma's screams and the cats' howls but he still could not hear anything from his target. Not his breathing or even a heartbeat. The grass was trampled nowhere so there were no footprints to follow either. All physical traces had disappeared. There wasn't even a shadow.

Geese closed his mind off for a microsecond in the hope of possibly finding Genma's chi. There was none. There wasn't even a void where his chi should have been masked. Truly all traces of Genma vanished from the Earth.

Inside the pit, Ranma was still screaming. From the speech Genma was giving, it was doubtful he would leave him here so Genma was still there. Geese powered up his chi for a desperate move.

"REPPUKEN!" But instead of throwing the attack straight ahead, Geese twisted his hand to a sideways angle. Thousands of grass shreds and tiny clomps of dirt was tossed forward in an every increasing arc. If there was anything in their path, it would be revealed once the grass and dirt dust struck it. Perhaps this maneuver should be called the 'Dusty Wave'?

Geese summoned every ounce of his concentration. He saw every blade of grass and dirt particles float through the air. Time seem to slow down for him as he watched his dust cloud spread ever further outward. Suddenly, a small bit of dirt hit something and was now floating in mid-air.

"Yes!" Geese cried as he charged forward and jump-kicked the spot where the floating dirt clung to.

*crack* "AAAAHHHHH!" Genma reappeared and tumbled backwards. There was no doubt, that kick just broke his right arm and simple pushing wouldn't put that back in place. Geese was still in the air from the jump-kick and it wouldn't be hard to imagine that the first thing he would do once he landed was fire another Violent Wave.

It was now or never. Genma had to use his greatest technique in order to save his son. Genma began focusing his chi in his hands as Geese landed. So much chi was being channeled that the air that surrounded his cupped hands began to ripple as the power grew and grew.

Geese paused. This energy was tremendous, even more powerful than a Violent Wave. A loud 'hmmm' sound filled the park as Genma's energy became more concentrated.

Each passing second was agony for Genma. When he used this technique in the past, he was always at peck condition but now with six broken ribs and a dislocated arm, the technique would only be at less than half its full magnitude. If he used the technique in his present condition, there was a good chance he would suffer the same fate as Ryuu Kumon's father. But there was no choice. His best defensives, failed. His only hope to save Ranma was to use his greatest offensive techniques. Genma prayed that it would be enough at less than half its full power.

Genma stared hatefully. "Now fill the force of my greatest technique, monster!" Genma than threw a bright yellow wave that was on a course straight at Geese. "Fell the force of the Yamasenken!"

"A sonic boom!" Geese yelled. The technique was the same as the one used by some US Air Force soldier he heard about. But this sonic boom was far more massive and powerful than Guile's own. Its strength was incredible. One Violent Wave would not be enough. "DOUBLE REPPUKEN!"

Genma's eyes widen as he saw Geese throw a Violent Wave with each of his hands. The first one met his Yamasenken head on. The class of energy created a blinding light that struck both of the combatants. The Violent Wave had just canceled out the move. Both attacks were equal!

Too bad for Genma there was nothing left to stop the second wave.

"NOOO! RANMMMAAAA!" Genma cried as the blast struck him right in the chest, rebreaking the original six ribs as well as breaking another six. The pain was too much and Genma fell. He lied on the ground. Every muscle in his body ached from the agony but that was nothing to what he felt in his heart. He had failed. Ranma would be taken into that dark world where assassins and thieves thrived in dark homonym.

Geese walked up to the bloody Genma who laid on the ground. He kneel down and placed a hand on Genma's chest. "No ribs puncturing either of your lungs. Excellent. I'm quite looking forward to learning your techniques Saotome. True the Vacuum Blades and the chi kick were nothing special but the Umisenken and Yamasenken styles would be most useful. I think it'll be most enjoyable when you teach them to me. Now sleep tight, Saotome." Geese gently squeezed Genma's throat tighter and tighter, knocking him unconscious.

The fight now over, Geese pulled out his cell phone and held it close to his mouth. Ranma's screaming was becoming even louder. "Trapper, I'll be returning in a few minutes. I want you to break out the first-aid kit in the trunk and have the limo ready to head back to my tower."

"Yes sir," came the automatic reply even though the order was rather strange.

Geese dialed a different number. "Ripper, bring a van over to South Town Park to pick up a broken martial artist."

Geese could swear he heard Ripper smile on the other side. "Sure boss, do you need him 'expelled' from South Town?" Expelled was the code word for ordering a hit.

"No. Bring a load of medical supplies as well as one of my doctors. Keep the broken fighter alive but not healed. It would be best if you carried drugs to keep the man… quiet for the duration of his stay at Geese Tower."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

Geese nodded. "Yes, have Hopper search for any information of a man named 'Genma Saotome' of the 'Anything Goes' school of combat."

"Understood sir. Ripper out." The line went dead.

Geese folded the cell phone into his coat pocket and walked over to the pit. Inside, the boy was still screaming at his father who was out. Geese grabbed the wooden lid that covered the large pit and lifted it. With sunlight now shining about the underground prison, Geese searched for Ranma. There was a large dog pile of cats in a corner. From this pile came muffled screams and howls from a little boy demanding vengeance. Geese leapt into the pit. The cats ignored them as they continued clawing the child.

Geese chose to end it. "REPPUKEN!"

Geese didn't throw it at the pile. Killing Ranma would have made his fight against Genma useless. He chose instead to throw it just a foot to the side of the pile. Instantly all the cats scattered. The few that foolishly jumped in the wave's path were torn apart. Pieces of flesh and bone shards were tossed around the pit.

Now no longer underneath the ferocious felines, Ranma shuddered. The pain was over. The beautiful white fire drove them away. Ranma struggled to stand up, failing that, he laid against the wall. Most of the fish sausage links that tied his hands and legs together had been chewed off with most of the skin on his wrists and ankles. Ranma could not see his savior, and eventual corrupter, since blood poured down his forehead into his eyes. Suddenly his eyes tingled with a familiar hiss. The cats were about to attack again.

"…all your fault, papa…" Little Ranma closed his eyes, knowing that the torture would continue. He had not seen Geese move towards him and picked him up. Ranma eyes went open. He was in a powerful man's arms. The cats were so starve with hunger that they did not fear the man who summoned the white fire. They all leapt at the tall man who only smiled.

That was when Ranma first experienced chi.

"REPPUKEN!" This time the attack killed all the cats. Flesh and fur now lined the floor with Ranma's blood.

Ranma's jaw dropped. The American's power had just done what he only dreamed about. Ranma looked up at Geese with a curious look. "W-who are you?"

"I am Geese Howard, the King of South Town." Geese answered with a half smile.

"…a king?" Ranma couldn't believe it but it all made sense. Papa said kings were powerful men that ruled everything. Papa said… Papa said… Papa said…

"PAPA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranma screamed as he started struggling in Geese's hold. Papa was still out there waiting to hurt him again! "WHERE IS HE?"

Geese smiled and spoke gently. "Right up there, Ranma. Your 'Papa' is right up there. Just be patient now." Geese than jumped twelve feet straight up, landing on the grass.

Ranma was in awe of the American. Controlling white fire that was able to smash flesh, jumping to unimaginable heights with a single leap. Here was a true master of the art.

Ranma would have continued staring with his newfound experience of a superior art when he saw his father lying unconscious on the ground.

"PAPA!" The child began struggling in Geese's gentle hold. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

Geese gently poked Ranma in the back of his neck, sending him towards a blissful slumber. "He'll die in due time Ranma. Now just rest and regain your energy."

Geese couldn't help but smile. Capturing Genma, he would soon learn the fat man's invisibility and sonic boom techniques. 'Rescuing' Ranma, he now had an heir he could mold to be the perfect killer. And to top it all off, Geese just had a wonderful workout!

With a dark joy growing in his heart, Geese carried Ranma to his limo. In the distance, Ripper was driving up in an unmarked van to pick up Genma.

Everything was going in Geese's way.

**XXXXXXX**

Genma had finally awaked several hours later. Acting on natural reflex, he tried to rub his eyes to remove any dirt but found he could not. His feet and wrists were held down at opposite ends of a long metal table by metal manacles. Surprisingly though, he wasn't in any pain. Genma tried to bust loose but found his entire body was numb. He had no feeling below his neck. Being a fighter, Genma knew dozens of injuries that can cause total paralysis such as a broken neck or spine. However, just a quick scan of his body told him that he had suffered none of these injuries. The answer to why he was unable to move was revealed when Genma saw there was a standard IV connected to his arm, drugging him.

"Amazing, isn't it?" came a deep voice from the side. Genma looked over and there was Geese Howard looking very calm. "I'm referring to the drug, of course. It's rather expensive but I cannot disregard the results. It causes total paralysis for the body by directing numbing one's shiatsu spots as well as absolutely no effects on the mind. Thus the injected one, you, is unable to use any chi to aid in his escape but can still teach his captor, me, how to use the prisoner's techniques. Now let's skip the chi kick and vacuum blades since they are rather mundane. I found the Yamasenken and Umisenken styles to be far more impressive. If you weren't so wounded before, I doubt that even my two Violent Waves would have been enough to win against your special sonic boom attack. Care to begin? I'm quite ready to copy them down." Geese produced a blank scroll in one hand and a pin in the other.

Genma couldn't believe this. Not only did this monster kidnap his son but now wanted him to teach the mobster his secret attacks. Genma knew what horrors would happen if the underworld gained a hold of his most dangerous techniques. "Y-You monster… I'll never tell you… how to use them." He coughed up some blood.

Geese couldn't help but smile. "Remember I do have you son, Saotome."

Genma glared defiantly. "Y-You… won't kill him… you want him… too much."

Geese nodded but Genma's fears weren't relieved at all. "True, I won't kill him. I never even said I would." He moved closer to Genma; there eyes were now inches apart. "I can keep him alive for months," he whispered. "Can you imagine how much hate will be in him when I'm finish? And that hate will make him the perfect heir."

"Y-you'll corrupt him anyway. I won't tell you anything, man-monster!" Genma yelled as he tried to move his useless body. It did not obey him.

Geese smiled. It was so nice dealing with such an idiotic opponent. "Than how about a deal Genma? If you tell to me how to use those two techniques than I'll release Ranma from his cell. I won't hold him here any longer nor will I let anyone else do otherwise. He will be free to go anywhere he pleases. As a bonus, if you agree to these terms right now, I'll even pay for a plane ticket to Japan and send Ranma back home to his mother Nodoka, who lives in Juuban."

Genma's heart shank. Geese knew where his wife lived at.

Geese continued. "Yes, Genma Saotome. I know everything about you. After completing your training under Happosai, you made a pact to 'unite the schools' with fellow classmate Soun Tendo. Two years later, you married a woman from a respectable family that somehow you managed to win over with what… charms you possess. Once your child turned five years old, you went on a training journey where you traveled all across Japan and Korea learning different styles in those countries dojos. Also on fifteen known accounts, you sold your son as an attended groom to some family before stealing him back and running off with the dowry. On six other occasions, you sold your son as slave labor to the Chinese and even once as a boy-prostitute to a member of NAMBLA, the 'North American Man/Boy Love Association'. And you have the *gall* to call me a monster! HA HA HA HA!"

Genma closed his eyes and tried to push the tears away. He always knew one day he would be judge for all the sins he committed raising Ranma to be a fighter. However, Genma always figured it would be before Saint Peter at Heaven's gate and not in front of a monster like Geese Howard. "It was for his sake. Everything I did, I did for Ranma's future."

The King of South Town had to fight the urge to laugh again. "That's what my father always said when he would savagely beat Krauser as a child. Rudolph tore his son down time and time again, each time forcing Krauser to become stronger. On his sixteenth birthday, Krauser challenged his father to mortal combat and killed him without shedding a single tear. Rudolph was a foolish old man who died without anyone mourning him. I know when you die, Ranma will not cry even once. Your wife, whom you left all alone, will most likely remarry after you die. I say within two weeks after your funeral, she'll find someone else to love. Face facts Genma, you're useless and once you die, Ranma and Nodoka's lives will only be better. So for once in your pathetic life, do something only for Ranma. Tell me the secrets of your secret techniques and than I'll let Ranma head home."

Genma took a quivering breath. "Alright Geese… you win. I'll teach you how to use them… But first send Ranma back to Japan! After that, I'll show you everything."

Geese growled. "You'll tell me everything first!" He gripped Genma's throat, choking him. "And if you don't, I'm going to tell those Chinese slave laborers where Nodoka lives!" Geese let go of Genma before he died and took a second to compose himself. Geese patted his suit, smoothing the wrinkles out. "I've seen pictures of her. Quite beautiful I must say. Those Chinese can have some real fun with her. It shouldn't take them long to break her and make her into the ideal whore."

"NO DON'T!" Genma screamed in horror. His voice soften. "I… will teach you how to use my secret techniques before you send Ranma back to Japan. But I want your word that you won't tell any of the people I've robbed from about my wife."

Geese smiled. "I give you my word." He picked up the blank scroll. "Lets begin with the Umisenken first. After that, we'll move on to the Yamasenken."

**XXXXXXX**

Four hours later…

Genma had revealed how to use his secret techniques within the first half hour. The elder Saotome begged Geese to send Ranma on a flight to Japan after the schooling but Geese said not until he had mastered those techniques. Taking the remaining three and a half hours in his private gymnasium, Geese Howard had mastered the two attacks.

Now walking down main hallway of Geese Tower, Geese Howard felt like he owned the world there to be. In his right hand was a scroll written with the two moves. The 'Anything Goes' scroll would be placed next to the Hakkyoku-Seiken scroll. Each day, Geese's power grew.

Geese put such thoughts out of his head. It was time to deal with his apprentice. He was approaching the main medical room in his tower. Before he could enter the large wooden double doors, a nurse dove out. She was dressed in a white mini-skirt nursing uniform with white stalkings and shoes. The woman was quite attractive with her heart shape face, large breasts, and short platinum blond hair. This wasn't what caught Geese's attention. She was bleeding rather badly from a seven inch long cut on her right arm, just above the wrist. Fortunately the cut was on the opposite side of her tendons.

Geese raise an eyebrow. "I take it young Ranma has awaken, Nurse Sweet?"

Nurse Sweet looked up and gasped. Her boss was right in front of her. "Y-yes sir!"

Geese moved in closer. "I take it Ranma cut your arm?"

"Yes he did, Mr. Howard. After I gave him some antibiotics for his scratches and a few rabies shots, he regained consciousness and was quite… intense." She wanted to say psychotic but felt her boss would not approve of the term. She gripped her bloody arm which was a reminder what that six year old child just did.

"Is he physically healthy now? Would any short term physical activities cause him any harm?"

Sweet blinked. "It wouldn't hurt him… but I wouldn't recommend it. He was mauled by several dozen small animals just a few hours ago. There's no physical threat to his health but… his mentality is… highly questionable." Sweet began trembling. "H-He kept screaming that he had to… kill his father. He cut me, Mr. Howard. He grabbed a scalper and cut my arm because I wouldn't let him leave the medical room so he could kill his papa. I… I think this child is dangerous, sir. And that he should immediately be put under psycho-analytic evaluation. He's undergoing violent mood swings and even sociopathic bloodlust."

"Perfect," Geese said simply, much to the horrified shock of Nurse Sweet. "Excellent job caring for him, Nurse Sweet. Why don't you take a three day weekend off with full pay?"

Nurse Sweet instantly forgot about her bloody arm and pictured the fun she could have with her boyfriend. She has wanted to 'operate' on him for over a month now. "Thank you, Mr. Howard!" she squealed happily. "If you have nothing more for me, I'd like to be on my way home after I patch up my arm."

Geese nodded his head. "You're dismiss. Now leave."

Nurse Sweet nodded and went off to fetch a band-aid for her arm. Later, she would fetch some white lace lingerie for her boyfriend's operation.

Geese did not care about Sweet's sexual lifestyle. He had more pressing concerns. "Time to meet my heir," he smiled as he opened the door.

Inside Ranma was strapped down to a long operating table. The young boy was still dressed in his tattered dogi and had several band-aids covering the deeper scratches on his face. Nurse Sweet had to strap him in so she could treat his wounds. He was struggling fiercely against his leather bonds. He was hoping to loosen one arm free and grab one of shape interments near by on a table to cut himself loose. Ranma stopped his struggling once he saw who entered.

"The King…" he gasped. "Y-you can… control white fire…"

Geese couldn't help but laugh at the young boy's naivety. "HA HA HA HA! Yes, I suppose I do control 'white fire.'" He untied Ranma and the boy sat up on the table. "But I prefer to call it chi."

"Chi? But I was always told that…" Ranma paused as he tried to remember what his father told him. "Only those who dedicate there lives to the art can use chi and you're a business man. You shouldn't use chi cause you're not roughin' it."

Geese chuckled. "Your father told you that, didn't he?"

Ranma instantly tensed up. "Yes, he did." He growled.

Geese smiled. He had him. "He lied to you also, you know." That caught Ranma's interest. "I own this city Ranma, and I did not get it only by use of the art. I studied under the finest business teachers in Europe. You see, I trained my mind as well as my body. That is how I have built my empire that grosses over eight hundred million dollars a year. Now let's look at your father, shall we?"

Ranma started shaking badly. "I need to kill him, sir."

"You will, Ranma. All in due time. I just want you to think about what separates me from your traitorous father. He's forced you to live like a beggar, living in tents and sleeping in mats. That is not the best way to grow stronger, Ranma. I lived a luxurious life, studying at the finest schools. That is how I became the King of South Town. Wouldn't you like to be like me, Ranma? I can teach you so many things if you decide to stay."

Geese had Ranma's total attention. "What can you teach me?" Despite the hatred the boy felt for his father, he still possessed a hunger for techniques.

Geese took a step forward so Ranma would have a closer look of this amazing technique. "Behold!" Geese suddenly vanished from sight, using part of the Umisenken.

Ranma's jaw dropped and he leapt off of the table. "King Geese! King Geese! Where'd you go?"

Geese reappeared right behind Ranma. "Right behind you, my young man."

Ranma shrieked and turned around. "Y-Y-You… THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

Geese nodded. "Truly it is, Ranma. Truly it is. It's an invisibility technique that I learned because I trained both my mind and body. Wouldn't you like to be taught this way? To be the greatest and most intelligent fighter on the planet?"

"YES!" Ranma grabbed Geese's hand, his eyes pleading to be taken as his pupil. "How long did it take you to learn that?"

"Just thirty minutes, Ranma. You see, I learned this just four hours ago."

Mass blinking from Ranma.

Geese continued. "After your father awoke, like a coward, he taught me his most secret techniques just so I wouldn't take you, his prize 'possession', away from him. He wanted me to send you back to Japan where he could put you through the Neko Ken all over again." Geese frowned as he saw Ranma tremble at the mere mention of the attack's name. He would have to make Ranma get over his fear. "You see Ranma, Genma wasn't training to be a martial artist. He was just using you as a meal ticket to feed himself. Your father has only been hurting you for the last year Ranma. He's stolen you away from friends and those that really cared for you. He's lied, betrayed, and tormented you all your life."

"Damn him… Damn him to hell," growled Ranma.

Geese knelled and placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Now why go back to Japan where he can continue hurting you when you can stay here with me? I can make you into the type of man you've always wanted to be: Rich, powerful, and respected. Stay here with me and become my prince. So I ask you, Ranma, will you stay here and become my heir?"

"YES!" Ranma shouted. "I'll do anything you say! No matter what the training is, I'll do it!

"Excellent. From this moment on, you are the Prince of South Town." Geese stood up. "There is just one thing you must do. Consider this as an initiation test. Pass it and you will be my heir." Together the two left the medical room but not before Geese picked up a large medical scalper.

"What's my test?" Ranma asked.

Geese smiled. "Watch me kill your father."

Memories of bad times flashed through Ranma's head. His mother tossing him out because of what Papa told her. Ucchan crying as 'he' chased them while his father had an okonomiyaki stuffed in his mouth. Than finally, the Neko Ken and his father yelling at him for acting like a worthless girl. "Take me to him," Ranma said coldly.

Geese could never have imagined he'd find such a person so like he was back than: Untrained, hateful, and willing to do whatever it took. It was too good to be true. "Follow me."

They soon arrived at Genma's cell. Ranma grew more and more angry as he thought about everything his father ever did to him. Geese looks down at him. "Are you ready?"

"Just open the damn door!" Ranma screamed.

Geese did so and the two walked in. Geese shut the door behind them so as not to allow anyone to see inside the soundproof room. Ranma paused for a second as he stared at his father who looked so helpless strapped to a table. He remembered how helpless he felt tied up in sausage links and feed to the animals.

Genma's heart sank as he saw the look of absolute hatred in his own offspring's eyes. The guilt in his soul came to an end when Genma saw something much more dangerous. Geese had pulled out a large knife and held it behind his son. "RANMA! GEESE HAS A KNIFE!"

"I know," Ranma said coldly. He looked up at the towering Geese. "Give it to me."

"No." Geese whispered maliciously. "I want you to watch and wish you were strong enough to do this yourself."

Ranma started breathing hard and grabbed the scalpel from Geese's opened hand. The King only smiled as Ranma stared at his father hatefully. "You… HURT ME!"

"R-Ranma… son… listen to me." Genma began, horror already forming within. Geese was right. Genma had corrupted his son with his training. "I-"

"YOU HURT ME!" Ranma leapt up to the table, landing on his father's belly and started stabbing. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Standing in the doorway, Geese smiled at the sight. For three long minutes, Ranma continued stabbing his father's body. A total of forty-five stab-wounds lined his torso. The last thing Genma thought was a short prayer, asking his son to forgive him.

And so, Genma died at stab number eighteen.

After countless stabs, Ranma dropped the knife to the ground. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. Most of it covering Ranma himself. The man, no longer an innocent boy, stared at his hands. They looked as if he dunked them into a pool of blood. He wiped them on one of the few still clean spots on his father's dogi. The crimson liquid even splattered on his face during the stabbing. "Did I pass?"

Geese walked up to the boy. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of Ranma's eyes. "Yes, you did. From now on, you are Ranma Saotome, the Bloody Prince!"

Ranma blinked. "I don't feel like a prince." He gestured to all the blood covering himself.

Geese shrugged. "You will once you've cleaned up." Ranma hopped off the table, which was now a morgue slab, and walked towards the door but Geese stopped him from leaving. "Now Ranma, I became the King of South Town by always acting wisely and making sure not to leave any proof that could hurt me." He gestured to Genma's dead body. "That is proof that can ruin you Ranma. You have to get rid of it. I called one of my employees here to deliver something to help you with while you were… executing your father."

Right than, the door open and Hopper came in with a large fifteen gallon metal barrel being lifted up on a dolly. He also had a large hatchet held in one hand while the other pushed the dolly. "I'm right here sir with what you wanted. Where should I put the acid?"

Geese gestured to a corner. "Over there Hopper. Remember to lay the hatchet down and to close the door as you leave."

"Yes si…" Hopper paused as he saw the dead body of the fat man on the table. That wasn't what disturbed him the most though. The man's son was covered with his blood and the boy didn't look like he even gave a damn. "..ir. If there isn't anything else… I'd like to leave."

Geese nodded. "You are dismissed."

*whiss*slam*

Geese blinked. When was Hopper ever that fast?

Geese forgot about his question and opened the lid to the barrel. The liquid inside was clear like water but had a scent not like it. "Ranma, this is a barrel of hydrochloric acid, HCl. It can melt practically anything within it's liquids. To dispose of your father's body, just put him in here and be done with it." Geese pointed to the small opening with only had a diameter of fourteen inches.

Ranma blinked. "But papa's body can't fit into that small hole. He's too fat."

Quiz time. "Than what do you do Ranma? You have to get rid of Genma's body and to do that, he must be placed into the acid. You can't put the acid into a larger container. So what do you do, Ranma?"

Ranma took a second to think. His eyes darted back and forth between papa and the small opening. His eyes caught something shiny. "I got it! I'll cut him into little pieces!" Ranma clapped his hand in recognition of his intelligence. "Give me the ax!"

Geese did so. "It's called a hatchet. Lesson one: It's always wise to remember the names of all your tools. I do mine: Hopper, Trapper, and Ripper. You should do the same."

"Yes sir," Ranma nodded before hopping back up onto the now morgue slab. He stood to the left of his father's neck and raised the ax over his head. He chose to do a straight down cut at the neck.

"HALT!" Geese ordered. Ranma stopped and turned to see his king moving straight at him. He grabbed the ax while it was in mid-air. "Lesson two: Never swing a blade towards you. Always cut away from yourself. Like this." Geese than showed Ranma that the proper way to use an ax. He demonstrated that Ranma should use it like he was swinging a golf club. "This is the correct way to swing an ax without worrying about cutting your leg off."

"Got it!" Ranma chirped. Following Geese's instructions, Ranma held the ax as he was told and swung.

*slurk*

Not quite far enough. The blade had not even cut through the neck bone. Ranma continued cutting, each swing bringing him closer and closer to splitting his father into pieces. He looked tired but more than willing to continue with the mutilation.

Behind him, Geese smiled as he saw Ranma finally cut though his father's neck, separating the head from the body. Blood and yellow goo flowed though the base of the skull but Ranma did not care. He picked up his father's severed head and carried it over to the acid. He dropped it in and the solution started sizzling as it dissolved the head. First the eyes melted in their sockets; next the flesh began sliding off their muscles into the acid. Then muscles started falling apart, hundreds of veins dropping life fluid into the mixture. Finally the skull dissolved. All this Ranma watched without batting an eye.

He looked over to Geese. "One piece down, twelve to go!" Ranma walked back over to his father and resumed the mutilation of his father's corpse.

Geese smiled evilly. "Ranma, I think you'll going to work out just find here."

In the city of South Town, a young boy who only wished to be the greatest martial artist alive died. In his place sprang Ranma Saotome, the Bloody Prince. Heaven help the world.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**End chapter one…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

So what do you think? Violent? Dark? Awesome? (HOPE HOPE HOPE) I am becoming quite the villain writer though, aren't I? So far, I've done an evil Shinji Ikari, Carrot Glace, and now Ranma Saotome. Who should I do next though? An evil Tenchi Masaki sounds interesting as does an evil Keitaro Urashima. There aren't too many those out there. I think though, that I'll work on this as well as my personal favorite fic, Green With Evil. Now don't worry, in about two more chapters, Ranma will be out of the KOF series as well as America. I hope by either chapter 3 or 4 to have Ranma in Japan where he sets out to become the most powerful crime-lord alive! I can cross this over into so many series: Sailor Moon, Street Fighter, and who knows what else!

So as always: send in those reviews. I always read them and sometimes, actually get cool ideas from them.


End file.
